


Fancy Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wants to sound intelligent during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Talk

"Oh bliss, oh rapture!" 

Mikey let the words tumble off his lips as Pete thrust into him hard. He wanted to sound a little brainier that day, even when sex rolled in. He was now on his stomach with his hands fisting the sheets and his head rolling back and forth on his pillow. Pete was thrusting into him with his chest pasted onto Mikey's back. He was breathing erotically to get Mikey to quit his act.

"Oh, marvelous, phenomenal, immerse yourself in me, please!" Mikey cried out. Pete rolled his eyes and searched for his prostate.

"Oh– FUCK!" 

He found it! 

Mikey officially stopped his fancy language and become reduced back to moans and gasps. He rolled his hips back onto Pete's.

"Gonna stop trying to sound all intelligent?" Pete growls. Mikey breathlessly nods and is rewarded with a few strikes to his prostate.

"A-A-A-All yours." He groans. Pete grins and thrusts as hard as he can until Mikey comes. He comes into the condom before throwing it away. Pete lies down beside his boyfriend.

"Was that satisfactory enough for you?" He asks mockingly. Mikey giggles and hugs him.

"Quite adequate, perhaps a little more." He says, a wink following en suite.


End file.
